


You’re My Kryptonite

by inspireme87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Commander Mechanic, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lexaven, Modern AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspireme87/pseuds/inspireme87
Summary: Raven is engaged to marry Finn. Lexa knows she doesn’t really love him and calls her out on it. Raven is stubborn but so is Lexa. A heated conversation and sexual tension ensues….
Relationships: Lexa/Raven Reyes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	You’re My Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all doing well during this pandemic. I know it’s tough, but hang in there! Thank you to all of the essential workers on the front lines, we are forever indebted to you!
> 
> As some of you may know I have not felt up to writing new fic. However, I was looking through some old fics I had already written and ran across this one that I thought I’d share with you while many of you are stuck at home and/or may be in need of a mental break. I hope you enjoy it, and who knows I may be inspired to add another installment depending on the feedback I get and if thats something you would be interested in. Let me know in the comments!

"Well you're wrong, Lexa, because I do love him and I can't wait to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Well I don't believe you.” Lexa challenges, her green eyes piercing into Raven’s with a look of certainty that causes Raven’s confidence to waver.

It pisses Raven off, and she can feel her anger increasing by the minute. "It's not my fault you can't accept the truth, even when someone is shoving it in your face!" Raven retorts, crossing her arms defensively.

"The truth?" Lexa practically shouts, an incredulous look on her face. "You expect me to believe that what you're saying is the truth?" Lexa replies angrily, taking a step forward into Raven's personal space. 

Raven's eyes narrow as she shoots Lexa a scathing look. "Are you saying that I'm a liar?" Raven challenges.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Lexa says almost forcefully, as she takes another step closer into Raven's space. 

She’s so close that Raven can feel the warmth of her breath as it ghosts across her cheeks and smell the hint of bourbon on her lips. It’s intoxicating in the way that Lexa always is, and it throws Raven off to the point that she has to muster up her defenses with her next move. So she snorts and rolls her eyes, trying to maintain a sense of composure and control, despite the way Lexa's proximity and scent are messing with her head. "Of course you would say that,” Raven says defiantly. “You've always had trouble accepting the fact that I'm attracted to both men and women, and you can't deal with the fact that I’d choose a man over you. That I’d choose anyone over you!"

Lexa looks legitimately hurt and wounded by the words, and it makes Raven’s chest ache. She wants to reach out and comfort her, but she knows that will only lead to more things. And she can’t do that to Finn. Not when they’re about to get married in a few months. He’s loved her and seen her through some of the toughest times in her life, and despite the fact that their relationship has been kind of shaky over the past several years since she became friends with Lexa and discovered her newfound attraction to women....Finn has been there for her, and she knows she can count on him to keep doing so. The way Lexa seems to sway even closer to her, as her green eyes pierce into Raven’s in a smoldering gaze, brings Raven back to the present moment and she has to stop herself from shivering. 

"That's bullshit and you know it,” Lexa says determinedly and without any room for discussion, and it pisses Raven off, if for no other reason than she knows it’s true. But she has to keep up the front, because the way Lexa’s lips and eyes and skin look so mesmerizing when she’s this close, has Raven wanting to throw all reason and commitment out the window so they can have their way with each other. 

Fuck.

Raven focuses on her anger again instead and uses it as a boundary for herself, hoping it will do its job to push Lexa away. "God, you're infuriating! It's not bullshit, it's the truth. It's unfathomable to you that the great Lexa Woods can't get what she wants. That someone like me isn't so easily swayed by your beauty or power or status." 

"That's not true, and you know it," Lexa replies, crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice and the look in her eyes softer and a little more uncertain this time.

Raven feels a hint of guilt. She knows she’s exaggerating and that Lexa actually sounds hurt, but she's gone too far to back down now and Lexa’s softness and vulnerability are starting to chip away at her resolve and it’s all she can do to hold onto her bluster and defiance. "Admit it, Lexa!” Raven huffs out angrily. “You just can't accept the fact that somebody doesn't want you. That I don't want you." 

She sees something shift in Lexa's eyes, and before she knows what's happening, Lexa takes another step forward into the barely existent space between them and has Raven backed against the wall. Their breathing is heavy and labored. Lexa is so close that Raven can actually feel the warmth of her breath against her lips. It's coming out in hot, quick pants and Raven catches another whiff of the bourbon Lexa was drinking earlier that night. It's a heady and intoxicating scent and feeling, and Raven is having trouble thinking about anything other than tasting it for herself. The sound of Lexa's voice breaks her out of the trance she's fallen into.

"You’re forgetting one thing..." Lexa breathes out, her voice low and slightly gravelly, her pupils blown wide with what Raven knows is arousal and desire. 

"What?" Raven asks breathlessly. So caught up in the moment, she's genuinely confused by the statement. Her mind feels fuzzy and clouded with desire and want and her body trembles with need. Lexa isn’t even touching her, but just the look in her eyes and warmth radiating off her body has Raven pinned into place, unable to move.

Lexa leans in until their lips are almost touching and Raven forgets how to breathe. Lexa tips her head forward and Raven thinks she's going to kiss her, but at the last second she dips her head to the side and breathes out into Raven's ear. "I can tell when you're lying." 

The warmth of Lexa’s breath and the rasp in her voice causes Raven to shudder, and she actually has to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the spike of arousal. Her knees nearly buckle and her eyes roll back into her head when Lexa grips the side of her hips to try and hold her up. She tries to stifle a moan when she feels Lexa gently suck on the sensitive skin behind her ear, but is unsuccessful, and she swears she hears Lexa growl and arch her hips into her in response.

The whole thing is so arousing and Raven can feel herself quickly losing control as Lexa’s lips start to trail down her neck.

“Fuck, Lexa!” She moans out when Lexa hits a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and begins to suck hard. Raven grips at Lexa’s sides and claws at her back, trying to steady herself against the onslaught of sensations coursing through her body. Out of nowhere Lexa pulls back from Raven’s neck so suddenly, that Raven has to stop herself from whimpering at the feeling of loss. It’s soon forgotten when their eyes meet and Lexa pins her with a look of desire that almost makes Raven gasp. The intensity of it is so strong she almost feels the need to look away, but she can’t. 

“Okay, but only if you want me to.” Lexa challenges, and Raven is confused.

“What?” She breathes out, licking her lips between panted breaths. She has no idea what Lexa is talking about and is having trouble focusing on Lexa’s words when she’s standing so close and Raven is feeling so aroused. 

Lexa smirks and Raven knows she should be angry or annoyed at her, but it only turns her on more. She somehow manages to form some words, still trying to figure out what Lexa is talking about.

“Only if I want you to do what?” She asks breathy and confused, hoping her voice doesn’t sound as shaky as it feels. Lexa’s smirk grows bigger in response, only turning Raven on even more. 

“To fuck you.”

Raven’s eyes widen in response. She’s simultaneously shocked and aroused by the bluntness of Lexa’s words. Lexa lets out a low chuckle and she steps in until their bodies are fully pressed together, panting into Raven’s ear again.

“I said I’ll fuck you, but only if you really want me to,” she rasps.

Raven moans and lets her head fall back against the wall. She reaches out to grip Lexa’s ass and thrusts their hips together, hoping the answer is obvious. Lexa moans and bites down on her shoulder, bracing a hand against the wall to steady herself. 

“Fuck, Raven. Is that a yes?” She asks, while sucking on Raven’s pulse point.

Raven slides a hand up to tangle in Lexa’s hair and pulls her back so she can look into her eyes. “Of course it’s a fucking, yes!” She pants out before pulling Lexa in for a kiss, but just before their lips meet, Lexa pulls back.

“Wait a minute. Before we do this, I need to know....”

“Need to know what?” Raven almost whines, feeling slightly irritated by the lack of kissing and making out.

“I need to know if what you said before was true...” Her voice sounds insecure. “That—that you don’t want me.” Lexa blushes and looks away, and Raven can’t believe what she’s hearing. Lexa sounded so certain of herself earlier, so what’s suddenly changed? Maybe she didn’t expect Raven to respond like this.

“Lexa will you look at me?” Lexa darts her eyes up, still insecure. “You said you can tell when I’m lying right?” Lexa nods. “Then tell me,” Raven says while reaching out a hand to trace along Lexa’s cheek, “When I tell you that I want you right now, is it a lie?”

Lexa looks at her. Really looks at her. Her eyes searching and serious, her brow furrowed in concentration. Raven feels exposed and vulnerable under her gaze. The moment seems to stretch on forever, and Raven is practically crawling out of her skin by the time Lexa responds. Her words breaking the silence between them. 

“No,” Lexa shakes her head. “You’re telling the truth. You do want me.” 

There’s such a wistful sense of surprise and hopefulness in her voice that it fills Raven’s chest with a warm and fluttery feeling, and she can’t help but smile. “Glad we’ve cleared that up. Now. Less talking, more kissing.”

Lexa smiles at her and blushes and it’s so endearing that Raven can’t stop herself from leaning in and capturing her lips. They both let out a shuddery breath as their lips meet. The kiss is soft and gentle at first. Raven can feel Lexa’s hesitance and uncertainty, can feel the way Lexa is trembling from holding herself back and showing her passionate restraint. She can taste the smoky flavor of bourbon on Lexa’s lips, along with her naturally addictive taste that she remembers so well and doesn’t know how she’s gone this long without. The whole thing is so intoxicating and euphoric that she can’t help but deepen the kiss, sucking Lexa’s lower lip between her own before sighing and dipping her tongue into her silky mouth.

The simple movement seems to spark something passionate and desperate in Lexa, and suddenly she’s groaning and pressing into Raven so firmly, that Raven can feel the outline of her hip bone digging into her stomach. Lexa grips the sides of Raven’s face and deepens the kiss and Raven has to hold back her own moans as Lexa arches her hips and starts grinding against her. Raven groans as Lexa’s movements come painfully close to giving her the friction she so desperately needs and desires, but can’t quite seem to get. She whimpers in frustration and squeezes Lexa’s ass, pulling her closer and trying to shift her thigh to where she needs it. Lexa uses the opening to slip her tongue into Raven’s mouth at the same time she shifts her hips and thigh to just the right spot and they both let out a loud moan. 

Their movements become frantic then. The kiss is a mix of tongues and teeth and Lexa is thrusting her hips in a steady rhythm, making contact with Raven’s clit with the top of her thigh. Raven continues moaning out in pleasure, she doesn’t hold herself back because she knows how much it turns Lexa on. Lexa shifts them so she can slip her thigh further between Raven’s legs and pushes up to give Raven the friction she’s so desperately craving. Raven groans at the increased pressure and gasps when Lexa grips her hips and helps her move back and forth, so she can grind down. Raven is a desperate, writhing mess, and despite the barrier of their pants, the pressure Lexa is giving her is just enough that Raven’s arousal coupled with the silk underwear she has on, allow her to slide back and forth easily and build up a steady rhythm. 

And fuck, it’s exactly what Raven needs, and it only takes a few more thrusts and presses against Lexa’s thigh, and the pull of Lexa’s lips on her pulse point before Raven is blissing out. Her whole body jolting and filing with euphoric pleasure as she cries out and falls over the edge, and her orgasm pulses through her. Lexa grips her hips with strong hands, trying to help her ride it out, and Raven has barely come down from her first orgasm before Lexa is capturing her lips in a smoldering kiss, and moving a hand to cup her over her jeans. She’s still sensitive enough that she moans at the light contact, her desire and arousal still so strong, even after her release. It only makes her want more, and she whimpers as Lexa moves to kiss her neck.

“Fuck Raven,” Lexa mumbles against her skin, “You’re so fucking hot. I want to taste you.” 

Raven just wordlessly nods and clutches at Lexa’s back, too overcome by pleasure and desire to speak. Lexa quickly unbuttons Raven’s pants, pulling down the zipper and slipping her fingers beneath the silky waistband of her panties, slowly and carefully making contact with her clit. Raven just moans and rocks into her touch.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Lexa breathes into her ear. “Is all of this for me?” Lexa starts to move her fingers and Raven just moans and whimpers in response. “Because of how much you want me?” She rasps, and Raven can barely get out a yes because Lexa starts to tease her fingers along her clit, circling it a few times before moving to tease her entrance. Raven groans and bucks her hips forward, wanting to feel Lexa inside of her. Lexa seems to get the hint as she moves until the tips of two fingers are barely pressed inside of her, and Raven thinks she’s going to slip them further inside, but instead she just holds them there.

Raven is so close to another orgasm that she lets out a groan of frustration, arching her hips forward and trying desperately to sink Lexa’s fingers deeper inside of her, but Lexa continues to hold still and fuck, Raven can’t get what she needs. Her eyes snap open and meet lust filled green and it’s almost enough to make her come on the spot. But something fierce and possessive passes through Lexa’s eyes as her fingers slip a little further inside. 

“Tell me you want me,” she growls out, thrusting her fingers inside of Raven just a little bit more.

“What?” Raven gasps, panting and arching forward, desperately needing Lexa to fill her up. 

“Tell me you want me,” Lexa rasps almost forcefully, sliding her fingers further inside. 

Raven knows this is some sort of power play on Lexa’s part, trying to get the answers she wanted earlier so she can quell her insecurities. Raven knows it’s obvious at this point how much she wants Lexa, but she also knows Lexa needs to hear her say the words out loud. Especially with all of the denials Raven has given over the past months, not just tonight. If it were anyone else trying to do this to her, Raven would push them away in disgust. She doesn’t like being manipulated or controlled during sex, but that’s not what this.

Because this is Lexa.

Lexa, who wants her so ardently and openly. Lexa, who wears her heart on her sleeve and would never hurt Raven intentionally. Lexa, who’s been unwavering and patient with her despite Raven’s doubts and despite her pledged loyalty to Finn. Lexa, who would destroy anyone who tried to hurt Raven in any way if she asked her to. Lexa, who holds herself back so she doesn’t scare Raven away. Lexa, who cares for her and wants her and who Raven wants too. Telling Lexa she wants her wouldn’t be a manipulation or forced control, it would just be the truth. With this in mind, Raven locks their eyes in a steady gaze.

“I want you,” she breathes out, and something comes alive and certain in Lexa’s beautiful, green eyes.

“Say it again,” she demands, sinking her fingers almost fully inside. 

Raven moans and bites her bottom lip, but manages to hold Lexa’s gaze. “Fuck baby, I want you!” 

Lexa pulls her fingers out completely this time before thrusting them back inside of Raven to the hilt, and Raven gasps and grips Lexa’s shoulders for support as the aching need inside of her is filled but only increases as the tips of Lexa’s fingers curl and stroke. 

“Fuck, Lex!” She moans, her head tilting back to lightly knock against the wall as a building feeling of pleasure washes through her.

“Again!” Lexa growls against Raven’s lips. 

Raven moans and is barely able to get out a response as Lexa starts a steady rhythm, thrusting inside.

“I, Fuck—“ she moans as Lexa’s thumb brushes against her cit. “I fucking want you—“ she pants into Lexa’s mouth, increasing the intensity of their kiss. Lexa continues to thrust and Raven feels herself getting close, moaning out in pleasure. “I want you, Lex! God, I fucking want you! Mmm, just like that!”

This seems to spur Lexa on even more and in one fell swoop, Lexa removes her fingers before yanking down Raven’s underwear and pants, kneeling down in front of her and attaching her mouth to Raven’s clit. Raven cries out and grips the back of Lexa’s head as her perfect, silky mouth envelops her aching clit and causes a rush of heat and pleasure throughout her whole body. Lexa starts to swirl her tongue and Raven whimpers as pleasure coils and burns between her thighs as she arches into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa hums in approval, reaching a hand up to squeeze Raven’s breast and moving the other to squeeze the back of her thigh. And Raven can feel her orgasm start to build and build inside of her, and holy fuck has she’s missed this. All it takes is a few more passes of Lexa’s tongue over her clit, and when she gently starts to suck Raven’s whole body tenses up as a wave of euphoric pleasure rushes through her, quickly reaching its peak before catching and crashing through her in one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever had. She grips the back of Lexa’s head and cries out, and the whole thing is so fucking mind blowing and intense that her knees buckle and her legs turn to jello and she almost collapses to the floor. Lexa’s strong hands on her hips are the only thing holding her up, and Raven is grateful for Lexa’s strength and the way she helps her slide down the wall and gently ease her to the floor.

Raven is still trying to catch her breath and coming down from her high, when Lexa leans in and presses their sweaty foreheads together. Raven can feel her trying to catch her breath too, and can smell the scent of her own arousal mixed with bourbon on Lexa’s breath, and she can’t stop herself from leaning in to taste it.

The kiss is brief, but still elicits a moan from them both. Raven lips tingling as they’re both still trying to catch their breath.

“You’re amazing,” Lexa breathes out. 

Raven opens her eyes and reaches up a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear, before resting it on her cheek.

“That bourbon must have really gone to your head if you think I was the amazing one in that situation,” she teases. “I basically just stood there while you did all those amazing things with your mouth and fingers and gave me an amazing orgasm.” Lexa smiles and Raven can’t help but smile back. 

“Don’t forget about my amazing thigh strength,” Lexa smirks and teases back, leaning in for a kiss that Raven happily returns. They get lost in it for a few minutes before Raven pulls back and smirks.

“Oh, right. How could I forget about that?” She reaches out to scratch along Lexa’s thigh before pulling her back into a kiss.

“Hmmm,” Lexa hums against her lips, “I’m not sure, since you always say my legs are one of my best features,” she adds before deepening the kiss.

“Oh, do I?” Raven teases, between kisses.

“Mmhmm,” Lexa mummers as they continue to kiss.

“You know,” Raven says as she starts to trail her lips down Lexa’s neck, “you do have other features that I really like.” She hears Lexa’s breathing pick up as she swirls her tongue behind her ear.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Lexa shifts now to straddle Raven’s lap, giving Raven better access to her neck and chest.

“Well, your legs are really great,” Raven says, raking her nails along the top of Lexa’s thighs and causing her to shiver. “But,” she continues, kissing along her neck. “You have an amazing ass.” She moves her hands to squeeze Lexa’s ass and can’t help herself from smiling when Lexa’s hips buck and she moans and leans forward to brace her hands on the wall on either side of Raven’s head. 

Raven moves her lips down Lexa’s collarbone and chest before capturing one of her nipples in her mouth. She tugs at it with her teeth and Lexa moans and arches into her.

“Good?” Raven asks as she kisses over to Lexa’s other breast.

“So fucking good—” Lexa breathes out tangling her fingers in the back of Raven’s hair and pulling her close. Raven continues to lavish Lexa’s chest with her tongue and lips, and squeezes Lexa’s ass and hips with her hands, working her up into a frenzied state.

“Raven, please. No more teasing. I need you.”

Raven pulls back from Lexa’s chest, kissing up to her neck. “What do you want?” She whispers seductively in Lexa’s ear, sucking and biting on the sensitive lobe.

“Fuck, Raven—you know what I want,” she gasps out, her hips arching forward and causing Raven to almost lose her composure as she feels the slickness of Lexa’s arousal against her abs. 

Raven knows she should stop teasing and give Lexa what she wants, but she can’t help it. She loves seeing Lexa like this, all wanton and barely holding onto her control. “I’m not sure, you might have to tell me,” she teases, biting down on Lexa’s neck and eliciting a sexy grunt.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Lexa huffs before grabbing Raven’s hand and pressing it between her thighs, to the place where she needs it most. Raven can feel Lexa sigh in relief and can’t help but see the irony of their positions being reversed.

“Oh, I’m the tease?” She breathes into her neck. “That’s real rich coming from you, Miss ‘tell me you want me’.” Lexa groans as Raven starts to swirl her fingers around her clit.

“It’s not my fault you’re so needy—“ Lexa pants out.

“Oh, I’m the needy one?”

“Yeah,” Lexa groans and moves her hips, “You’re needy.”

Raven quickly shifts to slip two fingers inside of her and Lexa throws her head back and moans, and Raven uses the opportunity to start sucking on the newly exposed skin. “If I’m needy then what does that make you?” She pants against Lexa’s neck, starting up her thrusts, and she bites back a moan as she feels Lexa starting to tighten around her fingers. Lexa meets her thrusts for thrust, rolling her hips as Raven picks up a steady rhythm and curls her fingers inside. Fuck, Lexa is so hot like this, and the way she feels so silky and warm inside and grips Raven’s fingers already has her feeling aroused again. Raven speeds up her thrusts, and Lexa gasps and meets her eyes.

“I’m needy too.” She breathes out all desperate and honest and Raven is suddenly fucking possessed. 

Seeing and hearing and feeling Lexa like this is more than she can take. She crashes their lips together, swirling their tongues and thrusting her fingers hard one final time before curling and pulsing them just where she knows Lexa needs her to. Lexa moans as Raven continues curling her fingers, her walls fluttering and clenching around them so perfectly, and Raven knows she needs just a little bit more so she circles her clit with her thumb and within seconds, Lexa is jerking forward and coming all over her fingers.

Raven helps Lexa ride out her orgasm, loving the way her body jolts and trembles as each new wave of pleasure hits. When it’s finally over Lexa collapses against her, her body going limp, and Raven manages to shift them so they’re both laying down on the floor. Raven on her back and Lexa wrapped around her side with her head resting on Raven’s chest.

Lexa is still coming down from her high when she suddenly starts to laugh. Raven can feel the vibration against her chest and can’t help but be caught a little off guard.

“What the hell is so funny, Lex? I just gave you an orgasm. How is that funny?”

Lexa lifts her head up and gives Raven a small smile before lowering her head back down to her chest, “I don’t know, it’s just...” Lexa’s words trail off and Raven can hear her uncertainty.

“Just what, Lex?” She asks softly, smoothing her fingers through Lexa’s messy hair.

“It’s just...It’s a little embarrassing...” She trails off.

“Having an orgasm is embarrassing?” Raven asks, genuinely confused.

“No, it’s not...that’s not...” Lexa lets out a sigh of frustration, obviously having trouble trying to communicate what she wants to say. Raven just waits patiently, stroking Lexa’s hair. “I’m not embarrassed about having an orgasm.” She pauses and lets out a loud exhale. “I’m embarrassed about how quickly I had the orgasm.”

Raven tries to process what she’s hearing. Is Lexa insecure about her staying power? That’s—absolutely adorable. Endearing even.

“Oh, I don’t know, I think it’s kinda hot actually.” Raven offers and Lexa perks up.

“Yeah?” She asks hopefully, leaning in to connect their lips.

“Yeah.” Raven says into the kiss.

They pull back and meet each other’s eyes. They’re both smiling like fools. Raven giggles.

“What?” Lexa asks.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just, who knew you were such a cheap date?” Raven teases and Lexa blushes and scoffs in faux outrage. “I mean I would expect someone like the great Lexa Woods to have a bit more staying power. You know, not blow her load in two minutes or less.” Lexa just rolls her eyes and smiles.

“What can I say? Even a hot shot lawyer like myself has weaknesses.”

“So you’re saying I’m your weakness? Your Kryptonite?” Raven teases, but Lexa’s eyes suddenly turn more serious.

“Yeah, you’re—something like that.” She says, trying to clear her throat to hide the emotion in her throat. She looks away and won’t meet Raven’s eyes anymore, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Yeah, that was lame. Sorry for making things weird.” She says, laying her head back down, and something in Raven’s chest twists. She can’t bear to see Lexa feeling so insecure.

“You didn’t Lex, you were just being honest,” she says softly, stroking Lexa’s hair, and Lexa seems to tense at her words.

“Yeah, that’s me, always being honest.” 

Raven can tell Lexa is feeling vulnerable and exposed, and she hates seeing her this way. The desire to comfort her and make her feel better is strong. 

“Well, you know what? I like that I’m your weakness.” 

Lexa lifts her head up, her brow furrowed in confusion. “You do?” She asks, and Raven can feel her heart flutter. She’s not sure what gives her the courage to say what she does next, but she knows it’s the truth.

“Yeah. Because you’re my weakness too.” Lexa takes in her words, a serious look on her face.

“You’re telling the truth,” she whispers, her voice laced with surprise and her green eyes filled with affection and awe. 

And fuck, it’s too much seeing her like this. 

Raven can’t say anything else, she’s only able to nod and pull Lexa in for a kiss. The kiss is languid and intimate and deep, and when Lexa’s palm smooths over Raven’s chest and remains resting over her heart, she swears she can actually feel the way Lexa holds her heart in her hand. It’s with gentleness and love and care, and Raven knows after this that there’s no going back. She will end things with Finn, and choose to be with Lexa. 

It’s what she deserves. It’s what they both deserve. No more denial and no more holding back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is definitely one of my less polished one shots and there are a lot more raw and not quite finished oneshots I could end up posting if people are interested. Again, let me know in the comments what you think as feedback inspires and motivates me to post and write. And please leave kudos if you can!
> 
> Thank you to all my supporters! You truly mean the world to me!
> 
> Tumblr: lexxaven


End file.
